I Love You Mockingjay
by MadisonHoran
Summary: A story about Katniss and Peeta. After the rebellion! FLUFF!    "You have to stay together so you can keep me together. I am broken glass and you are my glue."
1. Chapter 1 Remembering

**I've never done a Katniss and Peeta one-shot. NEVER EVER and that makes me sad. So I wrote one and here it is! Please let me know what you think! :) *Maddy*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Not the idea, not the characters, not even the awesomeness. :(<p>

Summary: Katniss and Peeta are both 19. They take a stroll through the woods reflecting on the past few years. (CUTE FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF)

* * *

><p>I carefully tie up the lace of my hunting boots and put on my loose black jacket. I turn my face to the mirror and examine my every flaw. The small scars on my cheeks, the split ends of my coal colored hair. The darkness in my once bright grey eyes. I always wonder what Peeta sees in me. What is so great about Katniss Everdeen? I messily braid my hair back and tuck a few strands behind my ear.<p>

"Katniss? You ready?" Peeta's angelic voice comes from downstairs.

"Coming!" I happily reply.

Once Peeta came back to District 12 just two years ago, we became closer then ever before. Sure, he still had his flashbacks. I still had my nightmares but we help eachother through them. That is why I love Peeta and that is why he loves me. He never fails to say it atleast once every day.

"I love you. You know that right?" He smiles as he takes me hand.

"Of course, and I love you too." I say sweetly, kissing him softly on the nose.

He takes my hand as we head towards the fence. They put in a gate last year so that I could easily hunt or just take a break. We stroll through the bright colorful meadow. Past the singing mockingjays and the swaying of the trees. So peaceful. _I always have loved the spring._

"You sang to Rue. In our first games. You sing it to the mockingjays when you're happy. Real?" Peeta asks, breaking the sweet silence.

"Real. But I don't always have to be happy." I giggle. I remember Rue's kind face as she lay on the cold, hard ground. Slowly dying. I shake away the thoughts.

"You're cutest when you're happy. But when you _do_have a scowl on your face, it is pretty adorable." He chuckles lightly.

I smile brightly and let go of his hand. I run into the forest and hide behind the trees.

"Try to catch me?" I giggle into the fresh air. Never in my life have I been so joyful.

Before my father died, I would laugh every second of the day. I would smile non-stop. I would dance and sing around our small house. I would eat the small portions of food without a frown. But everything changed.

"Katniss. I have something for you." He says as he peaks his head over a branch.

I slowly walk behind him and tap his shoulder. "And what is that?" I smile.

"Turn around." He says kindly, his blonde hair glowing against the sun. His blue eyes sparkling everytime the light reflected off of them.

I obey and turn around swiftly. I feel his arms embrace me from behind as he rocks me back and forth. He kisses my cheek, head, nose and forehead. His breath smells like sugar.

_Sugar cubes. Finnick. Annie. Little Finnian. How I miss them. _

"Peeta. You won't ever leave me. Right?" I ask curiously. Still thinking about how Finnick died before he could meet his son.

"Why would I ever leave _you _Katniss?" He asks, sounding a little sad.

"I was just wondering." I whisper.

"I will love you and always stay with you. Forever and_ always._" I turn around to look at him and see a tear roll down his cheek.

I wipe away the tears with my finger and kiss his soft cheek. We continue to walk. We stop at the fence and walk along it. We pass the victors village and pass my house. _Our_house. I see the lovely primroses on the side of the house.

"Prim." I whisper gently. Tears threatening to escape their barrier.

"She's with you also. Never leaving your side." His lips close to my ear.

I nod softly and lead him to the rock Gale and I once shared memories on. The times where it would be cold and I would cuddle up next to him. Where he would share random out bursts about the capitol. A shot of his face flashes before my eyes. The last time I saw him at the execution of Snow. The guilt in his eyes. The sadness. The hint of longing.

"I miss him sometimes. All I want is my best friend back. But I can't stand to see his face again." I say calmly, a blank stare on my face.

"One day the time will come when you will have to face him and I will be right by your side." Peeta says, waking me from my trance.

"Thank you Peeta. For everything. I love you so much." A few tears fall as he hugs me tight. Never letting go.

"I love you too my mockingjay." His soft lips kiss the top of my head again.

He leans down against a tree. Guiding me with him. I snuggle my head into the crook of his neck and fall into a deep dreamless sleep. _Finally.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? FWEE COOKIE? Review? Please? :D *Maddy*.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Not the idea, not the characters, not even the awesomeness. :(  
><strong>

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta are both 19. This is a simple story from the time they are 19 to the time they have their second child. :D (FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF)**

Song For This Chapter: For The First Time by The Script

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV-<strong>

I take a seat on the plush chair in my living room biting my finger nails. I tuck my legs in close to my chest and take a deep breath. Peeta had another attack. The third one in the last two weeks. I don't know if I can handle it. If I could just figure out what triggers it, I could stop it. Atleast for awhile. I sometimes wish we could start over. Before the Quarter Quell. I could have loved him enough to stay by his side the entire time and he could have made it back to District 13 with me. _But things happen for a reason._

"These times are hard for you Katniss." Haymitch walks in with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Can I have some?" I ask, pointing lazily to the bottle.

He grins slightly, "We know how that turned out last time. So that's a no."

I sigh. "Fine."

"Peeta is asleep right now in your guest room. He is unbelievably depressed. He regrets punching you and almost choking you to death." He says as he takes a swig of the red liquid in his mouth.

I touch the fresh bruise on my face and the burns on my neck. "It's not his fault."

"He thinks it is." He sighs, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Do you think it would be safe if I went up there in the morning?" I ask, a small smile at the corner of my mouth.

"You could try. Just be careful sweetheart." He stares at me for a few second with a gleam of grief and then stands up and walks out the front door.

"Please Peeta. Get better." I whisper to the small pearl in my hand.

_Peeta's pearl. My pearl.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sun in my eyes. It's finally morning. I remember what happened last night and quietly make my way up the stairs to the guest room. I see the door is open slightly so I walk in.<p>

"Peeta?" I whisper, I see his body laying on the bed. He stares at the ceiling and sighs.

"Katniss. You don't know how sorry I am." He starts to sob into his shirt as he sits up.

"Peeta. Listen to me. I know you're sorry, but it isn't entirely your fault. You understand that Peeta? I want you to understand that. It hurts me to see you like this. I need you to get that Peeta. I love you so much. I don't want you to feel broken like I do. You have to stay together so you can keep me together. I am broken glass and you are my glue." I say as I take a seat next to him.

I lift up his head to look him in the eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes dig deep into my grey ones. His light pink lips tremble with fear. I lean in and kiss each tear away. He takes my hands into his and takes a deep breath.

"We were once crazy people. Now we have eachother. To hold and protect from danger." I smile.

"I'm still crazy. Crazy for you." He smiles and wipes away the rest of his tears.

I hug him tightly. We are smiling but so very close to crying even more. It feels like I'm meeting him for the first time. The kind, young, sweet Peeta who saved my life.

"You're amazing Peeta." I say as I lay on the bed.

He lays down next to me and pulls me close. Both of our noses touching.

"I wouldn't say amazing. Now, I didn't get any sleep last night..." He starts.

"Me neither." I look into his eyes.

"So Katniss, will you stay with me?" He asks, closing his eyes. A smile still on his face.

"Yes Peeta. I'll stay with you. Where else would I rather be?" I say, closing my eyes.

"Oh and Katniss?" He asks.

"Yes Peeta?" I reply, my eyes open gently.

"Well...I love you. Just thought I would let you know." He says.

I laugh. "I love you too Peeta. So much." 

* * *

><p>Peeta begins to make a late breakfast as Haymitch walks in. I sit at the table and wait. <em>Peeta doesnt't like me doing all the work.<em>

"You seem to be waking up on your own now." I say, reading a book on mockingjays.

"Yeah well with the stupid geese, they honk honk honk all morning. I throw empty bottles at them and they actually try to come in the house!" He snarls as he takes a seat on the kitchen chair.

"That's good. You're not as lazy as you used to be." I look up from my book and he glares at me.

"You're still as annoying as ever." He smiles a bit.

Peeta brings over plates of eggs and bacon and cups of orange juice.

"Thank you baker boy." I giggle.

"Yes. Thanks lover boy." Haymitch says as he grabs a plate of eggs.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? You like? You like? I like. ;) REVIEW? I think I will do 10 chapters for this story? It will lead up to maybe... *COUGH* a wedding? *COUGH*... ;) *Maddy*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Black

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Not the idea, not the characters, not even the awesomeness. :(  
><strong>

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta are both 19. This is a simple story from the time they are 19 to the time they have their second child. :D (FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF)  
><strong>  
><strong>Song For This Chapter: Born to Die by Lana Del Rey<br>**

* * *

><p>Something is wrong with Peeta. He won't speak or eat. I thought his attacks would have stopped by now. <em>But I was wrong.<em>

"Peeta. I'm going to go see Haymitch." I say as I open to front door.

"You going to kill him?" He asks angrily.

"Why would I kill him?" I say confused as I turn around.

Peeta's once blue eyes were now pure black. His face looked so much older than it usually does. "Peeta?" I say calmy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me mutt." He yells as he smacks my hand off.

"Peeta. It's me. Katniss. We're in District 12. We're happy together. Please remember." I plead as I back out of the front door slowly.

"District 12 was bombed. You trapped me in District 13 _mockingjay."_He hisses violently as he follows me.

His hands wrap around my neck and slowly tighten. I don't fight back or it will just become worse.

"Haymitch." I gag as I squirm in Peeta's grip.

He pushes me onto the cold, hard dirt ground and holds me there. His face just inches from mine.

"I'm going to give you the slow and painful death you deserve." He snarls with a smirk.

"_Somebody help._" I can barely whisper.

"You get off of her boy!" I hear Haymitch's voice shout from behind me.

"Stay back. She's _dangerous."_He growls.

"_You're_dangerous Peeta. I said get OFF." Haymitch screams and pulls him off of me.

I gasp for air and rub my neck. Tears pour down my face, my eyes filled with worry and sadness. "Peeta." I mumble.

"Mutt! Mutt!" He shouts as he curses my name.

Haymitch takes his arm and drags him away to his house. "GO DIE!" He yells. _Peeta._

* * *

><p><em>Six days without Peeta. Too many nightmares to remember. Sleepless nights without him next to me. I wish he would get better.<br>_

"Katniss? I'm here to make you breakfast!" Greasy Sae's voice comes from downstairs.

I don't answer. I lay on my side in bed and think about each nightmare because they won't leave my mind.

_Prim is blown into the air by a bomb, the last thing I see before I go black is her lifeless head and wide open eyes sitting next to me._

Peeta is tackled to the ground by large mutts. His screaming and groaning flood my ears. I see his body ripped to a thousand shreds.

My mother and father are taking a long, happy walk in the woods. I call for them but they don't hear me. Suddenly, my father is speared in the stomach and my mother is caught in a net. Never to be seen again.

I shake away the thoughts as Greasy Sae brings me up a plate of eggs and fruit.

"Here you go. After you're done, I want you to go outside and get some fresh air. You've been in bed for ages!" She chuckles to herself.

I simply nod my head and thank her as she walks back downstairs.

"I'll see you later Katniss!" I hear her say as she closes the front door.

I finish up the food and decide to take a warm bath. _Something to get my mind off of Peeta. _I hop out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the warm water and let it fill to the top of the tub. I take off my clothing and unbraid my hair. I turn around to close the bathroom door and after, take a long hard look in the mirror.

"Why did you have to become the _mockingjay? The girl on fire. _Life would have been so much simpler if you had just died in those games." I sigh to myself.

_But then you would have never met Peeta. _

I lose focus as I stand in front of the mirror. A good half an hour had to have passed and the bath tub was still running, it over flowed onto the tile. I quickly turned off the water but before I knew it, I was slipping on the wet tile and hitting the corner of the bathroom sink.

_Black.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>This was short. I know. But this story is going to get...interesting. It was meant to be a one-shot and I didn't plan anything for this story. But I'll work on it. Review? Fwee cookie? *Maddy*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Please Don't Go

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Not the idea, not the characters, not even the awesomeness. :(  
><strong>

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta are both 19. The nightmares come and go. Peeta's hijacking is getting worse. Will their love last? Or will this be the end of Peetniss? (Fluff/Hurt/Comfort)**

**Song For This Chapter: Video Games by Lana Del Rey  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Black.<em>

All I remember is falling and hitting my head. My eyes flutter open and I look down at my naked body. I am laying in a pool of watery blood. My head is pounding and it hurts to breath. My eyes won't stay open any longer and they close again and I sink into a deep sleep.

_"Prim! Prim! Come back! I'm right here! You shouldn't being running in this jungle!" I scream as I run after Prim. The scenery reminds me of the jungle in third quarter quell._

_"Katniss!" She cries. I move through the giant leaves and come to a clearing._

_"Prim! Where are you?" I call for her, my eyes darting around the dark, foggy tall grass._

_"Katniss!" I look up and see her in the hands of the orange, large mutt that resembles a monkey._

_"I'm coming!" I say as I start to climb the tall tree._

_"No! Katniss! Go away!" She screams._

_I jump back down to the ground and grab my bow. But somebody takes it from me._

_"Let me handle this Katniss." Gale says, aiming the bow towards the mutt._

_The arrow flies through the dusty air and hits Prim in the chest._

_"Prim!" I scream, opening up my arms to catch her. But on her way down to the ground, she starts to burn and turn into ash._

_"Katniss. I'm so sorry." Gale says touching my shoulder._

_"No you aren't Gale! You killed her!" I scream, cursing in his face._

_Suddenly the monkey comes up behind Gale and bites his head off. This can't be real. No. No. No._

_"Katniss." Peeta's urgent voice shouts._

_"Peeta?" I mumble. But I can't see him._

"Katniss!" His voice more worried now. He starts to shake me. I wake up from my nightmare, still completely naked. Peeta watching me carefully.

Peeta! He is seeing me naked! I feel the red blush creep up onto my cheeks.

"Please tell me you're alive." He says as he begins to cry.

"A-l-i..ve" I whisper, reaching up my hand to touch his cheek.

"We have to get help!" He says he helps me up and wraps my black robe around my bloody , wet body.

"I'm fine. I'm fine Peeta." I lie.

"I'm not an idiot Katniss." He manages a laugh.

"My head hurts." I say as he lays me down towels on the guest bed.

"Lay down. I'll get Greasy Sae to clean you up. I'm afraid the blood might trigger something." He says in a hushed voice.

"I love you Peeta." I smile a little.

But this time, he does not reply.

* * *

><p>Greasy Saw hurried over and cleaned up the cut on my head. Just a small opening and bruise. Nothing a few stitchs on my forehead couldn't fix.<p>

Peeta didn't tell me he loves me. He always does. _Maybe he is just a little shocked. After all, he did come home to you out cold in your own blood._

"This is my fault. Isn't it?" Peeta asks as he walks in the room.

"How could this possibly be your fault?" I say with a sigh.

"Because! My hijacking is acting up! I had to leave for a week! I come back to you being all depressed and laying in your own blood!" He shouts, throwing up his hands.

"Peeta. This has nothing to do with you!" I lie, hiding my face under the covers.

"I should go." He simply says, grabbing a bag and throwing his clothes in it.

"Go? Go where?" I ask, coming out from under the covers.

"District 4. I don't know. Some place better than here." He says as his eyes go big.

"So I'm not good enough for you?" I look away from him.

"Katniss, I didn't mean it lik-" I cut him off quickly.

"You obviously meant it Peeta. Why don't you go and find a nice girl in District 4. Rip my heart out while you do that, will you?" Tears stream down my face.

"Maybe I will." He says coldly.

I am taken back by the horrid tone in his voice. "I thought you loved me." I whisper.

He walks over and cups my face in his hands. He softly kisses my nose, grabs his bag and walks down the stairs.

"Peeta. If you walk out that door, I ...I never want to see you again!" I scream, holding back the rest of my tears.

He turns his face to look up the stairs. His precious blue eyes filled with sadness. "I don't want to hurt you anymore." He says quietly.

"You aren't hurting me." I whisper, falling to my knees.

"Goodbye Katniss." He says as he walks out the door.

"Peeta!" I shout, opening the front door. I look down at the baggy t-shirt and shorts I am wearing. My hair a tangled mess. _Let everyone see me like this. I don't care._

"Peeta!" I scream again, chasing after him. He doesn't turn around.

A few minutes later I am still chasing him to the train station. As he reaches it, the train to District 4 is just pulling in. He looks back one more time and hops on.

"Peeta please!" I shout as I fall on my face. _I am a mess._

The train slowly leaves. Taking my boy with the bread with it.

* * *

><p>*2 weeks later*<p>

"Katniss. It's your mother." Haymitch says, handing the phone to me.

"Hello?" I say, no emotion in my voice.

"Katniss! Honey! It's so good to hear your voice!" She says, sounding happy.

"Is Peeta there?" I quickly reply.

"Oh. Uhm. Well. Yes." She sighs.

"He hates me." I mumble.

"No he doesn't. He just doesn't want to hurt you anymore!" She starts to shout.

"Fine." I respond after a few minutes of silence.

"Annie is having her baby soon. Maybe you can stop by..." She continues.

"No. I don't want to see Peeta if he doesn't want to see me." I say as I hang up.

_Keep it together Katniss. You can no longer be broken glass._

"Everything all right?" Haymitch says, walking back into the living room.

"He isn't coming back." A few tears drop in my hand.

"If he really does love you, he will come back. Trust me." He mumbles as he takes a sip of wine.

* * *

><p>I run upstairs to my bedroom and slam the door shut.<p>

"Stupid Peeta!" I scream, throwing a picture frame of us at the wall.

The glasss shatters and sticks to my bare legs. I wince and punch the bed.

_This isn't like you Katniss. Why are you breaking down? You are usually so strong._

"I hate him!" I shout again, throwing the pillows on the bed at anything breakable.

"Katniss you stop that right now!" Haymitch shouts as he barges in.

"Go away!" I go to slap him but he quickly ducks.

"God dammit Katniss! You're bleeding!" He says, as he holds my arm and examines my leg.

"Why does it matter!" I cry.

"Katniss lay down. I'm going to clean you up. Then we are going to have a talk." He says sternly.

* * *

><p>After Haymitch cleans all the glass out, he takes a seat on a chair near the bed.<p>

"That was way too extreme sweetheart. That was nothing like you. What happened to the strong and brave mockingjay I once knew?" He asks, putting down his wine glass.

"She's still here. She's just broken." I reply, playing with my fingers.

"Maybe this is best. Peeta staying away for awhile?" He suggests.

"I guess if that is what Peeta wants. I'll get on with my life." I let one tear slip.

"Good. That's exactly what he wants you to do." He says with a half smile.

"Thanks Haymitch." I smile back.

"No problem sweetheart. Now I'm going to go. I'll be back for dinner?" He says, walking out the bedroom door.

I nod my head and lay back onto the bed. _I need some sleep. _

But I know I won't get any. Nightmares will haunt me tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to write :'( BUT the chapter will be 3 years later. Katniss and Peeta are 22 years old. Katniss decides to finally go see Peeta again after the three years that pass. And she's in for a BIG surprise. And maybe not a very good one. *Don't worry. There will be lots more Peetniss fluff in chapters to come!* Review! *Maddy*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 A Mistake I Made

******Just wanted you all to know that since "Chapter 1" was meant to be a one-shot, it happened after all of the 2/3/4 /5 (chapters) and so on. I know it might seem a little confusing but I think you get it. So I guess it was almost like a prologue? In a way...so thank you to my readers for reviewing! :D *Maddy***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Not the idea, not the characters, not even the awesomeness. :(  
><strong>

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta are both 19. The nightmares come and go. Peeta's hijacking is getting worse. Will their love last? Or will this be the end of Peetniss? (Fluff/Hurt/Comfort)**

**Song For This Chapter: The One That Got Away (Acoustic) By Katy Perry**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*3 Years Later*<strong>_

__"Katniss! Get up! Give me a break! You have to get out of that damn bed sometime! You're 22 years old! You told me you were over Peeta. You obviously are not!" Haymitch yells as he shoves me off the bed.

_I deserved that._

"If I have nothing else to do with my life why should I bother staying awake?" I mumble under my breath.

"You're being an idiot. Stop being so lazy and do something!" He shouts as he storms out of the room.

_I deserved that._

Of course I am not over Peeta! Who could be? I love him so much. His dirty blonde hair. Bright, loving blue eyes. His light pink lips. His smell of cinnamon and cookies. _I miss him so much._But he hates me.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Haymitch runs back in happily.

"Now what." I sigh.

"I have an idea!" He says loudly, taking a swig of his beer.

"What idea is that Haymitch?" I say mockingly.

"Well. Why don't you take a trip to District 4?"

I let out a laugh, "Funny Haymitch."

"Sweetheart! Annie had her baby and you refused to go see him!" He shouts.

"So.." I say feeling guilty.

"You missed your mother's birthday, yet again!" He continues.

"You ignored their calls." He goes on and on.

"Like they really care Haymitch? They could have stopped by here the last three years and said hi!" I shout.

"Just think about it. Will yah?" He asks, turning around.

"Yeah. I will." I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

_Why should I go and see them? They could care less!_

* * *

><p>I hop in the shower to take my mind off things. But it never works. What if I went there to see everyone but they ignore me? <em>Katniss. You're an idiot sometimes.<em>

By the time it's dinner, Greasy Sae has bowls of stew set on the table.

"Thanks." I say, picking up my spoon and digging in.

"So did you think about it?" Haymitch asks, stumbling into the room.

"First of all, you're drunk so sit down. Second of all, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see them." I sigh.

"Great sweetheart! There's a bag upstairs! Get packing! The train leaves tomorrow." He mumbles.

"Tomorrow?" I yell, my stew almost spraying around the room.

"Tomorrow." He repeats.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I'm going to see Peeta again. My mother! Annie and her child! <em>I can't contain the burst of joy I feel deep in my stomach. _But I'm so nervous._I throw on my knee high brown boots and jeans. I put on a white shirt and denim jacket and braid back my hair.

"Goodbye Haymitch. I'll see you in two weeks!" I say, giving him a hug.

"Stay safe and don't do anything stupid sweetheart." He chuckles.

"I won't." I grin.

I grab my heavy bag and make my way to the train station. _The last time I was here was when I chased after Peeta._ I stop in my tracks thinking about the terrible memory. I quickly hop on the train and take a seat. _It's so different from the train I took to the capitol. Maybe it's because I'm in a different cart._

"Katniss." A tall woman takes a seat in front of me.

I gasp at the sight, "Johanna?"

* * *

><p>"It's <em>so <em>nice to see you brainless.!" She says sarcastically.

"You too." I roll my eyes.

"Where are you heading?" She asks, taking out a pen and piece of paper.

"Heading off to District 4 to see some... _family._" I half lie.

"Katniss, you're father is dead and so is your sister. You haven't talked to your mother in _how long? _Seriously." She sits back, noticing the hurt in my eyes.

"I'm going to see my mother, Annie and Peeta." I whisper.

"Sounds fun. The quiet one, the insane one, and the baker boy." She chuckles.

"Annie is that insane." I glare at her.

"I was talking about your mother." She says sternly.

I was bout to smack her across the face but she quickly grabbed my hand. "Whoa! I was just joking kid!" She says angrily.

"Right." I say as I close my eyes.

"How are things with you and Peeta?" She asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh you know. Lot's of friendly smiles and hugging. Kissing." I lie again with a smirk.

"Haymitch tells me everything. What's up with you two?" She asks, her tone becoming more serious.

"We had an argument. So he decided to leave me for _three_ years." I clench my teeth together as I said the word _three._

"That's tough. But I think things will get better." She smiles.

"District 6! Last call for District 6!" A conductor shouts through the train.

"So how are things with you and _water?" _I ask her.

"I'm still completely terrified of it. But I think our relationship is getting better." She goes along with the joke.

"That's good. Maybe I should give it a shot with water." I laugh.

"I think it's good that you and Peeta got a break from eachother. After all, you did go through two games together, and a war. You needed some time alone." She says as she pulls at the tight black dress she's wearing.

"I guess. It has given me some time to think. But I haven't had a good nights sleep in forever." I reply.

"You will soon. I'm sure of it. " She chuckles again.

A few hours pass and Johanna falls asleep. As we pull up to District 4 I start to shake her shoulder to wake her up.

"Huh? What?" She shouts, jumping up nervously.

"Sorry. Just saying goodbye. This is my stop." I laugh.

"Nice talking with you brainless." She says patting my head.

"Nice talking with you too." I mock her sarcastically.

"Keep in touch!" She yells to me as I step off the train. 

* * *

><p>It was good to see Johanna again. She helped me in some strange way. It's a short walk to the Victor's Village where Annie's house is. My mother and Peeta have been living with her. Helping the baby. I take a slip of paper out of my pocket and read the number.<p>

"House number nine." I whisper as I pass by the first few houses.

I hear giggling from the house next door as I unlock the gate. I look over curiously to see Peeta rocking a baby with light blonde hair and a girl with light red hair kiss his cheek with a smile. _Please tell me that is somebody else. Not my Peeta. But I know that's his laugh. I know it is._

"I can't believe him." I whisper under my breath.

"Katniss you're here!" My mother screams with delight.

Peeta's head turns in the direction of the commotion and almost drops the baby. His eyes are wide with shock as my mother holds me.

"Katniss!" I hear Annie say sweetly, joining the hug.

"Peeta." I sigh.

"Oh Katniss. That? It's not what it looks like-" I cut her off with out even saying hello.

"I came back for you." I shout towards him as he runs up to me.

"Katni-" He starts.

"But you actually _did_find some sweet District 4 girl and rip my heart out. I was angry Peeta but I didn't want it to actually happen!" I start to cry.

"Katniss! Listen t-" He tries to continue.

"This was such a mistake." I say as I turn around and head back to the train.

"I love you!" He screams.

_He loves me? Oh that REALLY got my blood boiling with anger._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no. Katniss is mad. And we ALL know that is NOT good. But why is she so angry? I think it's pretty obvious! Is that mystery girl really Peeta's girl? Is that baby really his? Well you'll just have to wait and see! :D REVIEW! *Maddy*<br>**


	6. Chapter 6 Once Again

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Not the idea, not the characters, not even the awesomeness. :(  
><strong>

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta are both 19. The nightmares come and go. Peeta's hijacking is getting worse. Will their love last? Or will this be the end of Peetniss? (Fluff/Hurt/Comfort)**

**Song For This Chapter: Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You <em>love<em> me? Is that so? Then why the hell did you leave me in pieces for three years Peeta! Why did you think that was okay? It wasn't at all! You glued me me back together then shattered me on the cold, hard ground! I came back to see you, but all I _see_is you getting cozy with another woman! And you tell me you love me? Dammit Peeta! I'm one step closer to ending my life!" I scream as I fall onto the grass.

"Katniss. Please listen." He tries to speak but I won't let him.

"Were you just using me? Did you even love me? Or was it because you just didn't want Gale to have me?" I ask, anger rushing through my body.

"Let me talk Katniss!" He shouts, leaning down in front of me.

"Go ahead." I grunt as I look at my mother and Annie with a "give us a second" kind of look.

They must have gotten what I meant and went back inside the house.

"Katniss. It hurt me so much to leave you. I didn't want to but I had to do what was best for you! For us! I love you and I havent' stopped loving you!" He smiles brightly, holding back the tears that shimmer in his eyes.

"Then why did you go start a family?" I whisper, my voice breaking with every word.

"You mean Faith and baby Sophia?" He starts to laugh.

"This isn't funny Peeta." I say sternly.

"Katniss! Annie told me I was really good with kids! Her son Finnian really likes me so she told me to get a job as a babysitter for the people in the Victor's Village!" He smiles.

"Then why did she kiss your cheek?" I ask, anger still in my voice.

"She was just thanking me! She's married Katniss!" He chuckles again.

"Whatever." I reply, feeling embarassed.

"I was an idiot for leaving you." He says, taking my hands in his.

"Yeah. You were." I grin.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks, making a pouting face.

"Right after you come home with me!" I respond forcefully.

"Yes! I will!" He says excitedly.

"Well. I'm prepared for a two week vacation." I say as I stand up and pick up my large bag.

"Let me take that." He smirks as he takes the bag.

"Thank you." I snort.

He laughs as we make our way inside. _I missed him so much._

* * *

><p>"He looks just like Finnick." I whisper as I dance with Finnian, Annie's three year old son.<p>

"I know. It makes me feel like he's still here. I feel so close to him." She smiles warmly.

"So Katniss. How's life?" My mother asks, taking a seat on the couch next to Peeta.

"Depressing." I sigh.

"Did you...do anything...while I was gone?" Peeta asks worriedly.

"I broke a few things, lead another rebellion. Married Gale and had two beautiful children." I joke, trying to keep a straight face.

Peeta's mouth opens wide, "What?" He asks sadly.

"I'm just kidding." I laugh.

"Oh." He says, still feeling a little guilty for leaving.

I try to avoid any other subject about life the last three years. I realize my mother's birthday was a few days ago. _Thank goodness Haymitch reminded me!_

"Mother! I almost forgot! Happy birthday!" I say, setting Finnian on Annie's lap.

"Thank you honey!" She says, giving me a friendly hug.

"It's late. Finnian, it's bedtime!" Annie speaks as she stands up with him in her arms.

"No! I want to stay uppy!" He giggles.

"It's way past your bedtime young man!" She says kindly.

"Yes mommy." He sighs as she carries him away.

I talk with my mother and Peeta for a few minutes waiting for Annie to come back. After a few seconds of silence, I hear Finnian start to cry.

"Why don't you go sing to him?" My mother suggests.

"Sure." I reply, walking to his room.

* * *

><p>"Deep in the meadow. Under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes and when they open, the sun will rise."<p>

I pause and brush back his bronze hair as he lays in his bed. I hold back the few tears as I remember my first games and _Rue. _She reminded me so much of _Prim._

"Here it's safe and here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love."

A few tears slip their way onto my hand.

"Deep in the meadow hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."

He gently closes his green eyes.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daises guard you from every harm. Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

I kiss his forehead and leave the room. On my way out I bump into something and it startles me. But it's just Peeta.

"That is one of the big reasons why I love you." He whispers, kissing my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was pretty short but did you like? Huh huh! I told you there would be FLUFF. ;) REVIEW? Pwease? Pwetty pwease? You get a cookie! :D *Maddy*<strong>

**I'm going to call all my reviewers my "MadChildren" ;) :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Yes!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Not the idea, not the characters, not even the awesomeness. :(  
><strong>

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta are both 19. The nightmares come and go. Peeta's hijacking is getting worse. Will their love last? Or will this be the end of Peetniss? (Fluff/Hurt/Comfort)**

**Song For This Chapter: Glad You Came by The Wanted**

* * *

><p><em> 2 Weeks Later<em>

"Don't go Aunty Kat Kat!" Finnian cries as he holds tightly on to my leg.

"I'll be back! How about I come back in a few months?" I ask him, leaning down to his level.

"No! Stay! Stay here!" He squeals.

"I wish I could Finn. But I have to get home." I frown, kissing his forehead.

"Finnian Cresta Odair! Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss are going to miss their train and will be very mad!" Annie cut in, picking Finnian up.

"He's no trouble Annie. We have time." Peeta smiles, patting Finn's head.

"I just don't want you getting distracted!" Annie laughs.

"Katniss, it was so nice to see you again." My mother sighs, pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, it was nice. We should meet up more often." I reply.

"Just give me a call!" She says as she wipes away a tear.

"Mom. Don't cry!" I groan.

"I'm just so proud of you! You've grown so much. I just wish I could have seen Prim grow up to be the fine adult you are." She begins to sob.

I slowly nod my head and let a few tears fall. _Prim._

"It's time to go." Peeta announces.

"We still have an hour?" I question him.

"I want you to follow me." He winks with a smile.

"Okay." I reply, taking his hand.

We walk for a few minutes, letting the cool breeze fill our lungs. We make it to the sandy beach and listen to the ocean. The waves crash onto the beautiful white sand as the dolphins swim and flip into the air in the background.

"I could stay here all day." I laugh.

"Me too." He whispers, not letting go of my hand. **  
><strong>  
>"So what do y-" He cuts me off.<p>

"Katniss." He says, spinning me to face him.

"Yes Peeta?" I ask, hiding my blush.

"This may be sudden." He starts slowly.

"Mhm." I mumble.

"But I think this is the perfect time." He continues.

"I don't like surprises Peeta. If a group of people jump out in front of me, I'm taking you down first." I smirk.

"Hold on! Hold on! Katniss, I have loved you since I was little. When we entered the games, all I wanted to do was protect you. Keep you safe. The same for the quarter quell. I was tortured in the Capitol. But all I could think about was you. I hated myself for attacking you. But I was taken over by a whole different person. I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I will never let that happen again." He begins to get down on one knee.

"Oh, Peeta." I sigh with a smile.

"Will you Katniss Everdeen become Mrs. Katniss Mellark?" He asks, holding out a ring with a pearl on top. 

* * *

><p>"The pearl!" I gasp.<p>

"All I need is an answer. I'm fine with whichever word you choose. Yes or no." He smiles.

My insides scream with joy. But was this right? Are we meant to be married? He'll expect me to want kids. _But that would be too much._But he's Peeta. The sweetest man in all of Panem.

"Yes. Yes!" I scream, wrapping my arms around his neck.

It won't be fake. This wedding will be real. It won't be controlled by the Capitol.

Suddenly, my mother, Annie and Finnian race over to us.

"I knew you would say yes!" Annie screams.

"Of course she would!" My mother replies.

"What?" Finnian asks.

"You guys knew?" I say, trying to keep down my excitement.

"I had to tell them!" Peeta smiles.

"So wedding details?" My mother asks.

"Mom. It's been a whole two minutes since I said yes. Let's slow down." I laugh nervously.

"Well. Atleast tell me who you think will plan the wedding! I can help." She smiles brightly.

"I know just the person." I reply.

"Who?" Annie asks.

"Peeta, remind me to give Effie a call when we get back to District 12." 

* * *

><p>"Goodbye!" Finnian waves towards the train window.<p>

I wave back and watch them disappear as we pull away from District 4. I move away from the window and take a seat next to Peeta.

"That was a nice visit." He whispers with his eyes closed.

"What are you taking about? You were there for three years." I mumble.

"I mean with you there!" He chuckles.

I look at the window and lean back into my chair. I watch as the sparkling ocean flashes before my eyes. _I'm getting married. To Peeta. It's what I want. It's what I need._

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, tapping my shoulder.

"Yes?" I reply, still looking out the window.

"Do you want kids?" He says slowly.

"I'm not sure." I sigh.

"Think about it. No more games. No more evil presidents. Just you, me and our beautiful children." He says as I turn to face him.

"What if I don't make a good mother?" I frown.

"You would make an amazing mother Katniss. Trust me." He smiles.

"Give me time to think about it." I groan as I lay my head on his shoulder.

_Give me time to think._

* * *

><p><strong>Do <strong>_**you **_**T****hink Katniss should agree? Not just yet? Or sooner than you think? So Katniss and Peeta are getting married. YIPPEE! Remember, only three or four more chapters of this story. :P REVIEW? THANKS! *Maddy* OH WAIT.**

P.S.- For any of you who have a Facebook, would you mind liking my "role play" pages. They are alot of fun to use and they help me get ideas on what fanfics I should write. You can give me ideas as well! The links are on my bio! :D Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 Smiles and Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Not the idea, not the characters, not even the awesomeness. :(**

**Summary: Katniss and Peeta are both 19. The nightmares come and go. Peeta's hijacking is getting worse. Will their love last? Or will this be the end of Peetniss? (Fluff/Hurt/Comfort)**

**Song For This Chapter: Cough Syrup by Young the Giant (Glee Version!)**

* * *

><p>I'm getting married. Tomorrow is the day I say "I do." Time passes by so quickly that you really forget to live one day at a time.<p>

"I can't believe it's been five months. Five months since the day I proposed. I'm so excited." Peeta smiles, leaning in to kiss my nose.

"I know." I sigh.

"You are happy..right?" He asks, his blue eyes looking curiously at me.

"Yes. Just nervous." I say shakily.

"There is nothing to be nervous about." He smiles again.

We are having a small ceremony. Family and friends are meeting in the middle of the square to watch us say our "I do's." and we will head back to the Justice Building for cake and dancing. It's not what I really wanted but you really only get married once in District 12. You have to make it special.

"I love you." I whisper as I hug him tightly.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

"My mother, Annie and little Finn should be getting here later tonight. We should maybe go check on Haymitch?" I ask him.

"Sure." He kisses me softly.

"Let's go." I say as I take his hand in mine.

The walk to Haymitch's is short. We walk in silence, just taking in the fresh summer air. As we stop at the front door, we don't hesitate to walk right in.

"Haymitch?" I shout through the house. All I see is a broken lamp and a sleeping goose.

No answer.

"He is probably asleep upstairs." Peeta tells me as he walks up the stairs.

"Probably." I say as I follow him up.

We look in the two spare rooms and in the bathroom. Empty. Finally we come across the last door and see red splattered across the bottom.

"Oh my gosh." I say as I reach for the handle. _It's locked_.

"Haymitch?" Peeta yells, trying to break down the door.

"Open up Haymitch!" I scream.

Still no answer.

"Hold on." Peeta says, running downstairs.

I bang on the door desperately to try and get it to budge. No use.

"Stand back Katniss." Peeta tells me as he raises a large hammer in the air.

"What are you doing!" I shout.

"Making a hole in the door." He replys.

He hits it a few times by the door knob and finally makes a big enough hole to put his hand through. He turns the lock from the other side and opens to door. I am shocked at what I see next.

Haymitch's bloody body laying on the cold floor. 

* * *

><p>"Haymitch!" I gasp, leaning down next to him.<p>

"The blood is fresh." Peeta tells me as he grabs a first aid kit from the bathroom.

Peeta finds a bucket and fills it with water. He takes a wash cloth and wets it and then puts it on the large gash on Haymitch's chest.

"What do you think happened?" I ask nervously.

"Not sure." He shrugs.

I lightly smack Haymitch's head back and forth for a little while. Finally he lets out a grunt. "Haymitch?" I whisper.

"Can you get your hands off of my face please sweetheart?" He smirks.

I pull them away and look him straight in the eyes. "What happened?" I demand.

"Well. I was drinking some wine and I think I was drunk. I came into my bedroom to find...something I can't remember. I heard a crash and a honk from downstairs. It made me jump and I slipped on some...old puke and the bottle crashed onto my chest and I blacked out." He grunts again.

"That explains the nasty smell." I reply.

"You _think _you were drunk?" Peeta smirks.

"Boy, I don't know what to _think _anymore." He says.

"Katniss? Do you think your mom could fix him up? I have no idea how to remove glass from a body. Do you?" Peeta asks.

"Not really. But I think my mom should be here in an hour." I shrug my shoulders.

"Then let me get in bed and rest." Haymitch suggests.

"Just don't fall asleep." I remind him.

"Right." He says as we slowly lift him up.

I put the blankets over his legs and he leans back and sighs. "Look at that. Katniss Everdeen is actually taking care of _me._" He grins.

"Haymitch, just...stay alive." I joke.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You won't be losing your dear old Haymitch." He winks.

"Whatever." I smirk.

"Will you be able to make it to the wedding?" Peeta asks him as he fixes the pillows.

"I think. As long as I get some rest after your mother fixes me up." He replys.

"It would be nice...if you could walk me down the aisle. You're like a father to me no matter how annoying you are." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"Sure. Oh and Peeta, you are paying to fix the door." Haymitch points his finger and the large circle in the white door.

"Yes sir." Peeta rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>"There we go." My mother let's out a loud sigh as she finishes stitching up Haymitch.<p>

"Now let me up. I need a drink." He squirms on the bloody bed.

"No! You need to rest." My mother shouts as she puts the blankets over his body.

"Oh fine. But there better be something nice for me at that wedding tomorrow." He winks.

"We'll see." I growl. _Did he seriously already forget he had glass in his chest from being drunk?_

"Off you go now. You need some rest for tomorrow eh?" He waves his arm in the air.

"Bye Haymitch." I yawn as I walk out the bedroom door.

"I'll check on you in the morning?" Peeta asks him.

"I'd be better off on my own but whatever." He chuckles.

"Here are two pain killer pills. One right now and one when you wake up. Got it?" I hear my mother's voice again.

I turn around and take Peeta's hand in mine and we make our way out of the house and back to mine. Before I walk in the front door he turns my body to face him.

"Do you want to live here? After we are married tomorrow, we are going to have to choose a house." He smiles as he whispers the word married.

"Here. Here is good." I smile back.

"I'm going to spend the night at Haymitch's house. We will probably just talk...and drink a little." He tells me as he walks back down the front steps.

"Please don't get drunk." I laugh.

"I'll only have one glass!" He says as he makes his way down the block.

"I love you!" I shout to him.

"I love you too !" I hear him laugh as he walks up the steps to Haymitch's.

* * *

><p>The morning comes quickly. The whole house is filled with smiles and bright light from the sun. But I feel like something is missing. Peeta is still at Haymitch's house, most likely nervous.<p>

"Are you excited?" Annie asks me as she sips her hot tea at the kitchen table.

"Of course I am!" I reply.

She giggles. "Good."

"Thanks for doing my makeup. I would have looked like a complete mess if I had gone anywhere near my face with eyeshadow." I smile.

"You're welcome. Your mother will be doing your hair?" She asks.

"Yes. The same way I had it...for the reaping." I sigh as I recall the events of that day.

I hear a knock at the door but my mother gets to it first. I turn to look at Annie with a confused look. She just smiles. I turn around as I face a smiling blue lady.

"I'm glad you're up! Today is going to be a big, big day!" She winks as she pulls me in for a hug.

"I missed you Effie." I laugh a little.

"Oh darling. I would say I missed you too, but I'm very happy I had a long break from you and Peeta." She smiles and I roll my eyes.

I'm not going to lie. I actually missed her silly Capitol accent. 

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about the seriously late update. I hate being busy. The next chapter will be the wedding! And then there will be one more chapter after that. Then the story is over. *sad face* Maybe I'll do another one with their kids. I'll think about it. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review! :D *Maddy*<strong>


End file.
